2000–01 NBA season
The 2000–01 NBA season was the 55th season of the National Basketball Association. The season ended with the Los Angeles Lakers winning their second straight championship, beating the Philadelphia 76ers 4 games to 1 in the 2001 NBA Finals. Notable occurrences *The NBA All-Star Game was held at the MCI Center in Washington, D.C.. The East won 111-110, with Philadelphia's Allen Iverson being named the game's Most Valuable Player. The game is noted for the Eastern's 21-point comeback in the fourth quarter. *The Grizzlies play their final season in Vancouver before relocating to Memphis, Tennessee for the following season. *Rick Pitino resigned as head coach and president of the Boston Celtics, ending a three-plus year tenure filled with turmoil, disappointment and three consecutive below .500, non-playoff seasons. *The Dallas Mavericks played their final home game at Reunion Arena. *The Los Angeles Lakers win their second straight title by going 15-1 in the playoffs, the best playoff winning percentage in NBA history. *The Toronto Raptors made the second round of the playoffs for the first (and currently only) time in franchise history, winning over New York 3-2. They lost in the second round to Philadelphia 4-3. *Prior to the season, Miami Heat center Alonzo Mourning announced that he suffered a kidney disorder and missed the first five months of the season. Mourning would receive a kidney transplant two years later. Final standings Eastern Conference | valign="top" width="50%"| |} Western Conference | valign="top" width="50%"| |} C''' - NBA Champions Statistics leaders NBA awards *'''Most Valuable Player: Allen Iverson, Philadelphia 76ers *'Rookie of the Year:' Mike Miller, Orlando Magic *'Defensive Player of the Year:' Dikembe Mutombo, Philadelphia 76ers/Atlanta Hawks *'Sixth Man of the Year:' Aaron McKie, Philadelphia 76ers *'Most Improved Player:' Tracy McGrady, Orlando Magic *'Coach of the Year:' Larry Brown, Philadelphia 76ers *'Executive of the Year:' Geoff Petrie, Sacramento Kings *'Sportsmanship Award:' David Robinson, San Antonio Spurs *'All-NBA First Team:' **F - Tim Duncan, San Antonio Spurs **F - Chris Webber, Sacramento Kings **C - Shaquille O'Neal, Los Angeles Lakers **G - Allen Iverson, Philadelphia 76ers **G - Jason Kidd, Phoenix Suns *'All-NBA Second Team:' **G - Tracy McGrady, Orlando Magic **F - Vince Carter, Toronto Raptors **C - Dikembe Mutombo, Philadelphia 76ers/Atlanta Hawks **G - Kobe Bryant, Los Angeles Lakers **F - Kevin Garnett, Minnesota Timberwolves *'All-NBA Third Team:' **F - Karl Malone, Utah Jazz **F - Dirk Nowitzki, Dallas Mavericks **C - David Robinson, San Antonio Spurs **G - Gary Payton, Seattle SuperSonics **G - Ray Allen, Milwaukee Bucks *'All-Defensive First Team:' **Tim Duncan, San Antonio Spurs **Kevin Garnett, Minnesota Timberwolves **Dikembe Mutombo, Philadelphia 76ers/Atlanta Hawks **Gary Payton, Seattle SuperSonics **Jason Kidd, Phoenix Suns *'All-Defensive Second Team:' **Bruce Bowen, Miami Heat **P. J. Brown, Charlotte Hornets **Shaquille O'Neal, Los Angeles Lakers **Kobe Bryant, Los Angeles Lakers **Doug Christie, Sacramento Kings *'All-Rookie First Team:' **Mike Miller, Orlando Magic **Kenyon Martin, New Jersey Nets **Marc Jackson, Golden State Warriors **Morris Peterson, Toronto Raptors **Darius Miles, Los Angeles Clippers *'All-Rookie Second Team:' **Hidayet Turkoglu, Sacramento Kings **Desmond Mason, Seattle SuperSonics **Courtney Alexander, Washington Wizards **Marcus Fizer, Chicago Bulls **Chris Mihm, Cleveland Cavaliers Category:NBA season